The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a belt such as a V-ribbed belt, a V-belt, a toothed belt, and a flat belt. The present disclosure also relates to a cylindrical mold and a crosslinking apparatus for use in such a production method.
Methods for producing belts having V-shaped ribs of this type have been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5156881 discloses, as one of the methods, a vulcanization molding method using a cylindrical inner mold and a cylindrical outer mold provided concentrically with each other. The inner mold is made of a flexible material such as rubber, whereas the outer mold is made of a rigid material such as metal. The inner peripheral surface of the outer mold functions as a molding surface and has V-shaped rib formation grooves arranged at regular pitches in the axial direction of the outer mold. The outer mold is provided with a temperature control mechanism which controls a temperature by allowing passage of a heating medium such as water vapor, or a cooling medium such as water. A layered structure including materials stacked together is formed on a rubber sleeve. The rubber sleeve having the layered structure formed thereon is then fitted inside the outer mold so as to be positioned adjacent to the inner peripheral surface of the outer mold. The inner mold is then inflated, thereby carrying our pressurization and heating concurrently.